


Sleep

by apricity



Category: Lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-15
Updated: 2009-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricity/pseuds/apricity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'She wishes she could ask to sleep on the bed’s other side. But then she’d have to explain.'</p><p>Drabble written for lostsquee's quick fire challenge. Prompt: sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

The clock's ticking loudly, but that isn’t what’s keeping her awake.   
  
_‘It’s a surprise,’ he’d said._  
  
It’s the sweat trickling down her back despite the cool breeze from the window.   
  
_He held her waist and walked her, blindfolded, across the compound._  
  
Her breath comes ragged and she bites her lip hard. Quiet. He’s a light sleeper, she’s learned.   
  
_‘I’m taking over for Hanham. It’s a nasty job, the kind that usually comes with perks.’ He shows her the new house, almost beaming._  
  
She wishes she could ask to sleep on the bed’s other side. But then she’d have to explain.


End file.
